


I Wanna Be Like You

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester and Caleb teach each other how to do their brand of magic.





	I Wanna Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grandfatherclock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/gifts).



> A prompt that isn't widojestweek! Grandfatherclock gave me the prompt "caleb and jester each try to teach the other how to cast the wizard/cleric way in an au where they each take a level in the other's class. jester showing caleb how she prays/meditates and uses her holy symbol, and caleb helping jester draw arcane runes." 
> 
> I hope I did it justice.

Jester’s tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth and slowly made its way to the other side of her mouth. Her mother always called it her thinking tongue. But Jester couldn’t help it, there was just something about it that helped her concentrate. And the book in front of her took a lot of concentration. She groaned flopping her head on the table. “This is all gobbledegook.”

Caleb looked over her shoulder. “You’re making good progress actually. You’ve transcribed this spell perfectly.”

“Really?” Jester looked up. It looked a lot like Caleb’s original spell, though Jester’s letters were a little loopier. “Do you think it will work?”

“I don’t see any reason why it wouldn’t,” Caleb said.

Jester grinned. Her first spell. Well, not her first, first spell. That was sacred flame. But her first arcane spell. “Should I try it out now?”

“Ja. I think you’re ready,” he said. There was a smile on his face. One that Jester rarely pointed at her. It was the one reserved for magic and new discoveries. “Just remember. You have all the answers you need in here.” Caleb tapped Jester’s head. “It’s not about being special to someone all powerful; It’s about having the dedication and intelligence in you. Anyone can be a wizard.”

“But then being a wizard isn’t very special,” Jester pointed out.

Caleb shook his head. “Anyone can be a wizard, but few have the dedication. Now hold your hands like this.” He moved her fingers into place his dark burnt fingertips contrasting against her blue skin. “Do you have your glowworm?”

Jester nodded.

“Then say the words,” Caleb said with a smile. It was both like and unlike learning spells from the Traveler. With the Traveler it was more about a feeling than knowing everything, but there was a gentle eagerness to see her succeed with both of her teachers.

Jester muttered an incantation and four floating lights came into being. She laughed and clapped her hands. “Caleb! I did it!”

“You really did.” There was a gentle admiring smile on his face. “I told you you could do it.”

* * *

“I’m not made for this,” Caleb said.

Jester squeezed his hand encouragingly. “You’ll never know until you try.”

They both sat cross legged on the floor. “No god is ever going to listen to me.”

“Cay-leb,” Jester said, “we’re not the ones who decide if we’re worthy. That’s up to the gods. But you should really try praying to the Traveler. He’s pretty super cool. I bet he’d love it if you worshipped him.”

Caleb frowned. “I’m just not sure about this.”

“It’s not about your ability as much as it’s about trusting someone higher up. Someone who loves you and believes in you even when you don’t.”

Just the thought of trusting anyone wholly again made Caleb uncomfortable. “Is that what the Traveler does with you?” Caleb asked.

Jester nodded. “Yeah! He’s my best friend and guide, you know. And he shows me all sorts of neat tricks to do.”

Caleb found it hard to believe that anyone, god or not, would believe in him. But with the way Jester was looking at him, he couldn’t give up without trying. “What should I say when I pray for a god’s favor?”

“Umm, I don’t know. Maybe that you heard that they’re cool and that you want to follow them and stuff?” Jester said. “I never gave it much thought before. I just know it needs to be super quiet.” She settled down and went completely quiet. Caleb didn’t even know that she was capable of being so silent.

“Okay,” Caleb said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Traveler. I, I need help. I’ll follow you in whatever path you give Jester.”

A whisper tickled Caleb’s ear. “Tempting, but someone else already has dibs on you.”

Caleb opened his eyes and for half a second he saw a being in front of him. They were elven, but with a grace and beauty Caleb could not describe. He tried to focus on them, but they were gone in an instant. “You’re on your own path, but it pleases me.” It wasn’t quite like hearing a voice, but Caleb felt it to his very core.

“Caleb, are you okay?” Jester asked. She had a hand on his arm and sounded panicked.

“Ja, ja, I am fine.” But that didn’t ease the concern on Jester’s face. His head ached and something felt different. Not different in a bad way, but just different. Caleb touched his face to find that his nose was bleeding. He nearly just wiped the blood off and just wait for the bleeding to stop, but instead he touched his nose and whispered words he didn’t know. The stinging instantly stopped along with the bleeding.

Jester gasped and gave Caleb a tight hug. “I told you you could do it!”


End file.
